To the Stalag We Go
by waikiki23
Summary: What happened on that walk back to camp in the episode The Hostage? Just a little drabble.


**Thanks to Jennaya for beta reading. This a one shot based on the episode **_**The Hostage. Please review!**_

Colonel Robert Hogan led Marya and Sergeant Schultz down the drab hallway to the outside gate of the rocket fuel depot that was not far from Stalag 13. _Thank God, we are almost out of here_, Hogan thought as the trio exited the depot heading back for camp. The night air had a nip to it as the full moon cast shadows all around them. They had left General Von Heiner in the holding cell Hogan had been confined to just minutes before.

"You did a wonderful job Hogan darling," Marya purred, linking her arm into Hogan's. She always tried to work with Hogan and his men as much as she could without blowing her cover. But she had a thing for the suave, black haired colonel with the flashing brown eyes that melted her every time she looked into them. She did everything she could to be alone with him when she was on assignment with them, though she realized sadly that he didn't feel the same about her.

Marya kept walking down the packed dirt road without looking over at Hogan. She was glad Von Heiner didn't push the issue of keeping Hogan at the depot. If he had, Hogan's life wouldn't have been worth a plugged nickel. Thankfully, "Bobo" didn't suspect that she was really on Hogan's side and let them all go back to camp. All that was on Marya's agenda as a spy was to get rid of the German General Staff, one General at a time.

"No thanks to you," Hogan replied, his temper a bit edgy. He still couldn't believe how far this nutty Russian had put his men and himself into danger. They could have been put before a firing squad thanks to Marya telling Von Heiner bits and pieces of their operation._ Thank God she didn't tell __him any more than she did, or we would have been shot as spies. _Hogan was thinking over the decision he had made to fill in the tunnel to the bomb as they walked. He now was thankful that he had made that judgment call. If he hadn't back filled the tunnel, he was sure his men would have gone against his orders and disarmed the bomb, knowing their commander was being held hostage right above it. They wouldn't have let anything happen to him, even if it meant going against a direct order. He smiled unconsciously as he thought about his team. They were a dedicated bunch of men.

Schultz was trying to keep up with his prisoner and the Russian woman. He was going as fast as his ample frame would allow him._ I can't believe we got out like we did, mein Gott! _Schultz was no dummy, he knew Hogan had been planning something, even before the General had him taken to the depot. It became evident when he went into that whole hypothetical situation business back in that holding cell.

He tried to pick up his pace again, all the while praying that they made it back to Stalag 13 before the explosion. "Colonel Hogan, please wait up! I cannot go as fast as you!" Hogan stopped in the middle of the road for a moment, Marya drawing up beside him. They turned to see the rotund guard huffing and puffing his way up the lane. "Come on Schultz, the exercise will do you good!" Hogan said as he and Marya chuckled.

"That is not funny Colonel Hogan! I am going as fast as I can!"

"Schultz, we have about 5 minutes before that bomb goes off, and I for one plan to be in camp. Stalag 13 is just around the next few bends. Think you can keep up?" he asked as the guard came to a stop beside him.

Schultz set his rifle down and looked at the senior POW, his breath labored, "Ja, ja I think I can. Let's go."

The three set off again, not saying anything as they continued down the road at a fast pace, well, as fast as Schultz could go. The woods around them was eerily silent, as if it was the calm before the storm of the explosion.

As they rounded the last bend, the camp came into sight. "Just a little further Schultz. We're almost there," Hogan said, picking his pace up. Marya managed to keep up with him as well in her heels. Schultz was once again trailing behind the duo.

As they neared the camp, they saw the guards near the perimeter open the front gates for them. The three entered as fast as they could. Schultz stopped for a moment after entering the camp and checked his watch.

"Colonel Hogan, its 8:00 o'clock!" he exclaimed, taking cover on the ground and laying his rifle next to him.

"We'd better join him," Hogan replied, pulling Marya next to him to the ground.

Just as Klink came running up yelling at his Sergeant of the Guard as to why he was on the ground, the explosion of the bomb shook the ground like an earthquake. Fire shot skyward as the fuel kept exploding. _Thank God we made it back __okay_, Hogan thought to himself. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he didn't want to die in that depot. When he left the barracks earlier after being arrested by the general, he had been sure he was going to die and never see his men again. But here he was, waiting for the depot to stop exploding, alive and well. _Thank __God for small miracles!_

He looked up, after the ground stopped shaking. He sighed in relief as he looked over at his men standing at the door of barracks 2. _Okay, we survived this __one and my men are safe_, he thought grinning to himself. He looked over at Marya, who had a dreamy look in her eye that irritated him. Hogan propped up in his elbows as she againsnaked her arm through his. It took all he had to not scream in frustration at her. After all, she was the one who had gotten them into this mess.

"Isn't it lovely Hogan darling?"

Hogan looked at her like she had sprouted 2 heads.

"What, the fact that one of their rocket fuel depots is missing, or the fact that you almost got us shot as spies?" he asked sarcastically as he stood and brushed the dirt from his brown pants.

Marya also stood, looking at handsome colonel, "That their rocket fuel depot is missing, of course, Hogan darling!"

Hogan rolled his eyes as he walked away from her, heading to the barracks to congratulate his men on a job well done and to let them know just how much he appreciated each and every one of them.

**The End**


End file.
